Get Eggy With It
Get Eggy With It is an Easter-themed special of HTF. In this episode, Pranky catches Easter Fever and leads everyone on a wild Easter egg hunt. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Trippy *Robo Star *Superspeed *Nutty *Billy, Willy, and Milly *Hatchy Appearances *Easter *Cuddles *Guddles *Mimi *Bastion *Patriot *Scotty Plot Pranky wakes up one morning and rips a page out of his calendar, revealing that today is Easter. He makes several deep coughs and then vomits. Getting back up, Pranky discovers he has suddenly turned pink. A book on the floor says he has Easter Fever, a disease prone to rabbits. Next to the book is an Easter egg, which Pranky picks up with a snicker. With a basket full of eggs, Pranky walks out the door to hide his treats across the park. Trippy, Robo Star and Superspeed arrive for an Easter egg hunt, followed by a hungry Nutty. Hiding in a bush, Pranky tosses an Easter egg into a nest on a branch, then hides as Nutty comes along. Seeing the egg, Nutty climbs for it. Unfortunately, he knocks the whole nest over. The mother bird, which turns out to be a large hawk, attacks Nutty. Pranky places an egg on a skateboard and sends it moving. Trippy, Superspeed and Robo Star chase after it. The skateboard soon bumps into a trailer and Billy investigates the noise. He sees the egg and prepares to dump it in his mouth, only for Willy and Milly to fight him over it. Superspeed swipes the egg and runs as the opossum siblings chase him. Meanwhile, Nutty crawls out of a bush with talon marks all over his face. He sees another egg at the edge of a cliff and jumps for it, falling off. After watching in laughter, Pranky sneaks up on a sleeping Hatchy and paints his eggshell. Hatchy shortly wakes up to find Billy, Willy, and Milly shaking salt and pepper on him. Superspeed slowly and ever so cautiously tries to grab an egg from a bear trap. Trippy pops out of a bush with a handful of eggs, catching Willy's attention. Superspeed successfully grabs his egg, but Willy shoves him into the trap. Trippy finds himself cornered as Willy pulls out his shotgun. Robo Star is shot, but re-emerges as his 20's persona and makes Willy run away with shots of his revolver. Trippy, Milly, and Billy throw eggs at each other. Pranky watches the battle behind a tree, when the actual Easter bunny appears before him. Pranky runs off but falls over a cliff, hitting Nutty at the bottom. Back in town, Cuddles gets the Easter Fever as well. Various rabbit characters also get sickened from the disease and turn pink, except Mimi, who turns green. The episode ends with her blowing her nose. Deaths #Hatchy is eaten by Billy, Willy, and Milly. #Superspeed's head is caught in a bear trap. #Pranky falls on top of Nutty, killing them both. Trivia *This episode is a special feature in the DVD Easter Fiesta. *Mimi turned a different color because her normal self was already pink. *On the storyboard, Trippy was supposed to be the one killed by the bear trap. Fuddles, Sweet and Doc were also planned to be in this episode. *This is the first time all three of the possum siblings survive, if they died in Voodoo Your Business. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Easter Fiesta Category:Featured